24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 4
Not all of those people are in the main cast. - Xtreme680 Dennis Haysbert, Arnold Vosloo, Mary Lynn Rajskub technically can't be included in the main cast. In the case of Carlos Bernard and Reiko Aylesworth, it's a bit more ambigious as they are credited as "special guest stars" when they returned to the show, probably an idea of the producers to surprise the viewers who couldn't tell if they would stay all the season after their return (they did). -Twentyfour Lille 6 June 2006 I think we should remove Carlos and Reiko, as they are special guest stars but so is Sean Astin in season 5 and he's not listed. Main cast should strictly have main cast, while a main character category could have Tony and Michelle. If anyone has a problem with me changing it they can change it back but I'm gonna remove them. -Tyler Name Is there a reason thispage got moved? I don't see why its any better here than Day 4 /Season 4. This new name is hard for newcomers and is not consistent with the other 4 seasons. --24 Administration 20:38, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) Timeline I believe that Season 4 took place around early February or early December. In season 4, Edgar tells Buchanan that sunrise on the east coast is 7:02am. Just looking a NYC, those are the dates in which the sun rises at that time. However, there probably would have been snow on the ground in Iowa. Just pointing it out. I'm not saying we should adjust the timeline or anything. : Meh. Anyone who knows about the MidWest would tell you that there's never a time where anything is certain. Winter weather is very unpredictable. Willo 23:58, 26 April 2006 (UTC) : I live in Minnesota, I know something about Mid-western weather. -CWY2190 00:04, 27 April 2006 (UTC) ::I've lived in Iowa for most of my life, and I can honestly tell you that you can never predict when we will have snow, when it will be warm, when it will be cold, or pretty much anything about the weather. It can be very warm in early December and early February. - Xtreme680 00:21, 27 April 2006 (UTC) picture w/jack and audrey hey, is it okay if i switch the promotional poster w/jacks face on it and switch it out for the one with jack and audrey for the first picture so it will be more consistent with the other seasons pages that have the cast photos? --Snsean11 23:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : I wouldn't have a problem if you moved the Jack poster down and moved the Jack/Audrey picture up. I prefer it like it is, but it's not something I'll get in a huff over. But... an even better option would be a larger cast photo for the main picture altogether. Jack and Audrey were the 2 top main characters, but a larger cast picture would be superior. How do you feel about it? also do we have any? – Blue Rook 23:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC)talk sounds good, but i was looking for one but after looking for a while, i couldnt find one. thats why i brought up the jack and audrey one. i think maybe this is because lana parilla and roger cross became main cast members later in the season. i'll keep looking though. --Snsean11 23:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : No one's ever been able to find a cast picture for season 4, so I'm pretty positive one doesn't exist. It's baffling and I've never heard an explanation for it. --Proudhug 00:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :: Fascinating... never noticed that. Bad promotional staff that season, I guess! :: Snsean11, if you feel that picture of Kiefer and Kim Raver better represents Season 4, then go ahead and make the swap. Just please remember this is a wiki, and others might come along and feel otherwise. – Blue Rook 01:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC)talk I can confirm; there's no Season 4 whole cast promo image. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) F-117 Nighthawk Discrepancy It should be noted that the real F-117 Nighthawk has no Air-to-Air capabilities as it is a dedicated ground attack aircraft and cannot be modified to have any so it would not be able to shoot down any aircraft let alone Air Force 1 which undoubtedly would be equipped with the most sophisticated electronic countermeasures available, the Nighthawk has no radar which would make detecting and tracking Air Force 1 next to impossible, on top of it; all F-117's were (before being retired in 2008) stationed at Holloman Air Force Base New Mexico not in California. In short; the only way for an F-117 to destroy Air Force 1 would be to drop a bomb on it while on the ground or to ram Air Force 1 while in the air both of which would be nearly impossible.